User blog:Lilxtiger/Teemo - Rework
Abilities If Teemo stands still and does nothing for 1.5 seconds, reduced to seconds if he is in brush, he gains stealth. |description2 = If Teemo enters stealth while in a brush, he can move around and maintain his stealth as long as he doesn't attack, use an ability or exit the brush. If he enters stealth while outside of a brush, moving or also breaks his camouflage. |description3 = When the stealth is broken Teemo gains the Element of Surprise and % bonus attack speed}} for 3 seconds. |description4 = Teemo's basic attacks deal (3 level) bonus magic damage and his target, causing them to take additional magic damage (6 level) over 6 seconds. Subsequent attacks refresh the 's duration. }} Okay I finally have time to tell you what changes I've made. Camouflage is the same - it's a good skill in my opinion that gives you control bushes and leads to paranoia, making Teemo remain the most annoying person ever. Great! I've moved Toxic Shot to the passive. There is absolutely no interaction or intelligent thinking behind Teemo's Toxic Shot except "AA them for damage" which you should be doing if they're in range if you're a range champion. I've extended the duration of the poison from 4 -> 6. This should gate Teemo's E being moved to his passive because he can't constantly stack the poison and in effect he has a frame where he can't deal enough damage. Late-game if you go for an assassin gameplay then it should remain the same. Teemo shoots a dart, hitting the first enemy touched, dealing them magic damage and them for a short duration. |leveling = |range = 750 |cooldown = 8 |cost = |costtype = mana }} Blinding dart has turned into the infamous Ryze. The projectile now hits the first enemy touched. This is to add some counterplay, to what is Teemo's extremely strong blind, one of the few that remain the game. I've increased the AP ratio to 90% to compensate and increased the range. I have however reduced the blind duration as in many cases Teemo's Blinding dart can often win games if hit on an ADC, and with the range change it actually becomes more easier. Furthermore Teemo can easily get into a position where Blinding Dart can be applied, especially in lane through his new E active. Teemo detects a trail that the enemy leave behind them for 10 seconds. |description2 = Teemo can detect these trails if he is within 550 range of them. |description3 = These trails have different colors depending on how long it was since the enemy was on the trail. |leveling = }} This is designed to be Teemo's one-point wonder. This skill comes into effectiveness mainly mid-lategame where it effectively allows you to detect if enemy's come into your jungle/recently went into bushes. This gives Teemo immense vision control in exchange for his sub-par late-game damage and finicky build path. Teemo gains bonus movement speed if he hasn't taken damage from enemy champions or turrets for 5 seconds. |description2 = Teemo's bonus movement speed is reduced by 1/3 for every missing charge. |description3 = Teemo can store up to 3 Evasive Maneuver charges. |description4 = Teemo rolls two Teemo's. |leveling = |cooldown = 1 |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = |costtype = mana + 1 Charge }} Teemo's bonus movement speed has been removed. There was no interaction for Teemo's W movement speed active as it was "Press W to run faster if hit." There was no interaction. His new E I feel has the potential to allow Teemo to dodge projectiles, and places more emphasis on maintaining the passive movement speed to allow him to kite enemies. However the trade off is too much charge spamming will effectively reduce his ability to map-roam/run off later on. ''Toxic Shot has 1/5 of its poison AP ratio converted into the on-hit ratio. |description2 = '''Teemo stores a charge of Noxious Trap periodically, up to a maximum of 3 stored at once. |description3 = Teemo tosses a mushroom trap on the ground which stealths and arms after seconds, lasting up to 5 minutes. While armed, mushrooms grant around them. If a thrown mushroom lands on another one, it bounces an additional distance before planting. If an enemy steps on a mushroom, it releases slowing spores, all nearby enemies. After a second the shroom releases poisonous spores all nearby enemies - dealing them magic damage over 5 seconds. |description6 = Mushrooms have 3 health, can only be damaged by champion basic attacks and take 1 damage each time they are hit, doubled to 2 on melee champions. |leveling3 = % AP)}}| }} |range = |Cast range}}| | | }}| |Bounced cast range}}| | | }}}} |cooldown = 1 |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = |costtype = mana + 1 Mushroom }} The slow has been increased and no longer decays. The change here is that Teemo's shrooms slows when hit. They stay revealed and then a second later they release the poison. The increased slow and removed decay means that enemies are meant to use flashes/dashes etc to avoid the damage that they know is going to occur or use a sweeper/vision ward. This should hopefully remove the frustration that enemies feel when facing against his shrooms but in exchange Teemo's shrooms have increased damage. Not finished page glitched. ;_; I need to add some context and the actual changes for those too lazy to read it all. All numbers are probably over tuned and the numbers there are just for the feel. Category:Custom champions